Studies in Life
by Beth Arritt
Summary: A friend of Duncan's comes to town, but she brings trouble along with her.
1. Default Chapter Title

Usual disclaimers apply. Not mine, no profit. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Studies In Life 

by Beth Arritt 

Copyright 1995 

"Not again!" Richie Ryan exclaimed, as he fell to the floor. 

"'Fraid so," Duncan said with a grin. "You do the cleaning -- again!" Duncan walked over to the office, grabbed the big broom, and dropped it onto the floor next to Richie. 

"This isn't fair! I'll never beat you, so I'll have to clean up forever." 

"Nah, not forever. Just another couple hundred years or so -- until you can beat me." With those words, Duncan headed upstairs. 

***** 

Richie had just finished cleaning up when a beautiful redhead walked into the dojo. He stared at her for a moment. About his height, she had long curly hair, and the most incredible blue eyes. 

"Hi! I'm looking for Duncan MacLeod. Is he here?" she said, glancing around the room. 

"Umm...he's upstairs. Can I tell him who's here, or is there something I can help you with?" 

"Maddie? Is that you?" Duncan's voice came from behind Richie. He hurried down the stairs and crossed the room to hug the girl. "How have you been?" He pulled back, studying her. "I haven't seen you in ages! How long has it been?" 

"Eight years," Madison replied. "My folks told me where to find you. I hope you don't mind." 

"Of course not. But what are you doing in Seattle?" 

"Ahem," Richie cleared his throat loudly, reminding them he was there. 

"Sorry." Duncan stepped back from her to make introductions. 

"Maddie, this is Richie Ryan. Richie, Madison Carne -- 'Maddie,'" he said with shrug and a raise of his eyebrows. 

"Nice to meet you." Madison held out her hand. 

"The pleasure is all mine," Richie replied, as he shook it. 

"So, Maddie, what are you doing in Seattle?" Duncan repeated his question. 

"Well, I've been hired to teach history at the university." 

"That's great! Congratulations! But I thought you were teaching back east." 

Maddie walked towards a window, looking out. " I was, but I needed a change of scenery. So when they offered, I accepted, and here I am." She looked over at Duncan. "I just moved in yesterday, and I'm getting settled in before classes start in a couple of weeks." 

Duncan sensed something wasn't right. She was hiding something, but he was n't sure what. "Well, it's nice to have you in the city," he said. "Come on upstairs where we can talk." 

"Actually, I need to get going." She walked back over to Duncan. "I just wanted to stop by and surprise you." She paused. "You know, there's a faculty cocktail party I have to go to tomorrow evening -- how about escorting me?" 

"Sure, I'd love to," Duncan replied. 

"Great! Thanks a lot. Here's my address and phone number." Maddie handed Duncan a piece of paper out of her bag. "I live right off campus, so we can walk from my place. Pick me up at 5:30 tomorrow?" 

"I'll be there," Duncan promised. Madison kissed him on the cheek, then turned to Richie and smiled. "It was nice meeting you Richie," she said as she shook his hand again and headed out the door, calling out a good-bye as she left. 

"Wow!" Richie said after she was gone. "Nice looking friend you got there, Mac. All those long red curls and blue eyes you could drown in. Not bad at all. How do you know her?" 

"I've known her parents for a while." Duncan replied distractedly, still looking towards the door Madison had just exited. "They lived in Seattle until about ten years ago, then they moved to New York. Her father is an art dealer." 

"And you haven't seen them since they moved?" 

Duncan looked back at Richie. "I've seen her parents a few times, but I haven't seen Maddie since she graduated from high school, except for some pictures. Last I heard from David a couple of years ago, she had just started teaching at Columbia. She's a bright girl." Duncan headed upstairs, pausing at the elevator and pointing to the floor. "You missed a spot." 

***** 

Madison heard the knock on her front door as she was finishing her lipstick. She hurried to the door, picking up her purse on the way. After a quick check through the peephole to assure herself it was Duncan, she opened the door and stepped outside. They headed down the street to the party. 

"I really appreciate this, Duncan. I don't have any other friends in the area, and I hate going to these things alone." 

"No problem. I don't mind -- it gives us a chance to catch up. So, what have you been up to?" 

"Not much. After I got my degree at Columbia, they asked me to stay on as a part-time teacher. I was there for two years; then the university here came along with a full time position, and I took it." 

"No boyfriend to consider?" Duncan teased. 

"Nope, not yet," Maddie stopped and turned to face him. "Duncan...I heard about Tessa." She paused. "I'm really sorry. She was a great lady." 

"Thanks Maddie. She was." He looked off into the distance, controlling the emotions that still flared up at times when he thought of that loss. "I still miss her sometimes, but I've gotten on with my life." 

"Do you ever get used to losing people?" 

"No. It never gets any easier." He was silent for a moment. "If anything, it gets harder." 

Duncan offered her his arm. "Shall we?" 

They walked the short distance to the hall where the party was being held. When they entered the room, Madison looked around. 

"See anyone you know?" Duncan asked. 

"Umm... there's the dean. I don't know anyone else. I guess I should go say hello." She started to head towards the dean. "Come on, I'll introduce you. Then we can grab a drink and mingle." 

"Okay, let's get it over with." They spoke with he dean briefly then headed for the bar. Madison introduced herself to a few people and stopped to talk with a professor who had taught at Columbia for a semester. 

A little while later, they were making their way toward the exit when Duncan felt it -- the presence of another immortal. He stopped quickly, looked around, and spotted the other immortal out on a balcony alone, watching him. Kostas! 

Madison had stopped when Duncan stopped and followed his gaze toward the ob ject of his attention. When she saw the man, she went pale. 

Duncan came to his senses in time to hear Maddie say, "Damn! He found me." 

"What do you mean he found you?" Duncan turned to stare at her. 

"Let's just get out of here, and then I'll explain," she said, dragging him towards the door. 

They hurried out the door and down the street to Madison's apartment building. But Duncan pulled her towards his car. "If he's following, hopefully he'll think I just parked here and won't know this is where you live. We'll go to my place. And you can start explaining now," he added as he started the car and pulled out onto the street. 

"Well, he's the main reason I left New York." She stopped, and Duncan glanced at her, silently urging her to continue. "I was coming home from a show one night when I heard clanging swords coming from an alley. You know me -- I'm way too curious for my own good. So I checked it out -- just in time to see him chop off someone's head. I was so stunned I didn't even think to run until it was all over. Then he saw me, and I ran. But not before he'd gotten a good look at me. He found me, so I moved away. I was lucky this new job. I didn't think he knew my name or where to find me. Obviously, I was wrong." 

"And you didn't think this was something you should tell me about?" Duncan asked, glancing at her again, his face set in hard lines. 

"I didn't think you would need to know so soon! I would have told you later. I honestly didn't think the guy would find me. I don't even know his name!" She covered her face with her hands and just sat there for a moment. "Oh, God! What am I going to do?" 

"Well, for starters, you can stay with us." 

"Us?" 

"Richie and me," Duncan replied. "One of us will be with you at all times." 

"You mean Richie is immortal?" 

"Yeah, he's immortal." 

**** 

They arrived at the dojo, and hurried up the stairs. Duncan was pretty sure Kostas hadn't followed them, even to the car. But it was a safe bet he would be able to find Duncan's place easily. And that would be where he would look as soon as he realized Madison wasn't at her apartment. 

As they came into the loft, they saw Richie standing there, looking tense. He relaxed as soon as he saw Duncan. "What's up?" he asked. "You guys look tense." 

"I'm going to splash some cold water on my face," Madison said, taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat rack. 

"Bathroom's that way," Duncan said, pointing towards the other side of the loft. 

After she'd gone, Richie wanted to know what happened. 

"Someone's after her. One of us." Duncan said, hanging up his coat. 

"Oh, man! Why?" 

"She saw him take a head." 

"Damn! Anyone I know?" 

"His name is Kostas," Duncan supplied. "He has a *real* problem with mortals knowing about his immortality. He won't rest until she's dead." 

"So does she even understand what she saw?" Richie wanted to know as they walked into the kitchen. 

"Yeah. She knows about immortals." Duncan poured a glass of wine. "She's known for a long time." 

Richie stared. "Excuse me?" Duncan didn't answer. "How did that happen?" 

"About fifteen years ago, she stumbled upon a fight I was having with an immortal named Khristos. She saw me take his head, and she saw the Quickening. I explained everything to her - I didn't have much choice." He smiled, remembering. "She was very understanding for an eight year old." 

"Woah, what a story. And she never told anyone?" 

"Nope." He walked back towards the couch. "I trust her. I've had to trust her for a long time." 

Madison came back out into the main living area of the loft. "So, Duncan, what's the damage? Think he'll give up if he knows you're protecting me?" 

"No, I don't." Duncan handed her the glass of wine. "I know Kostas," he said. "He won't rest until you're dead. Or he is." 

"Gee, Duncan, don't sugarcoat things. Give it to me straight," Madison said. 

"What do you know about him, Mac?" 

"I met him in the late 17th century. He was engaged to marry a woman who saw him killed. When he woke up, she pretended to accept his explanation, then as soon as she could she ran to get the local priest. The next morning they burned him at the stake as a witch." 

"Oh," was all Richie could say. Maddie said nothing. 

"Richie, stay with her," Duncan said as he picked up his sword. "If he shows up, call me on the cell phone and get her out of here. Got it?" 

"Got it," Richie replied, picking up his sword and leaning it against the sofa. 

"Give me the keys to your place," Duncan said to Madison. She fished them out of her purse and handed them over. "Stick with Richie, Maddie, he'll take care of you. I'll be back," Duncan said as he left. 

After Duncan had gone, Richie sat down at the table with Madison. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked. 

"No, thank you, I'm fine," she replied, and then she laughed. "I'm not accustomed to being waited on by someone wielding a sword." 

Richie smiled. "Yeah, well, hang out with immortals long enough, you get used to it." 

Maddie smiled. "So, how long have you known Duncan," she asked him. 

"About four years. I guess you've known him most of your life, huh?" 

"Pretty much." 

"So, what was he like when you first met him?" Richie asked. 

Maddie sat her glass on the table and walked over to the window, then answered. "A lot like he is now, as far as I can tell. Gorgeous, a real knight-in-shining armor type. A nice guy, easy-going, great sense of humor." She came back over to sit on the sofa. "How did you two meet, if you don't mind my asking? A battle?" 

"Not exactly. I wasn't immortal yet when I first met Mac. I was just a punk trying to rob his store." Richie briefly related the rest of the story about the attempted robbery, and the immortal battles that followed. "Anyway," he finished, "he took me under his wing after that. I don't know what would have happened to me without him." 

"Duncan saves the day again, just like he's trying to do for me now." Maddie took a sip of wine, then sighed. "They don't make many men like that anymore." 

***** 

Duncan went back to Madison's apartment building. He doubted he would find Kostas there waiting, but he wanted to see if Kostas had found Maddie's apartment. Duncan went into her apartment, but found nothing to indicate anyone had been inside. He decided to walk back to the location of the party. He made it almost to the building when he felt the presence of another immortal. As he pulled out his sword, he spotted Kostas walking towards him from the side of the building, sword in hand. 

"Well, MacLeod, this is a surprise." 

"Kostas. Always lovely to see you," Duncan replied sarcastically. "What brings you to town?" 

"Where's the girl?" Kostas demanded. 

"What girl?" Duncan answered with a shrug. 

"The one you were with at the party." He circled around Duncan. "Don't play games with me MacLeod." 

"What do you want with her, Kostas. She hasn't done anything to you." Duncan kept turning as Kostas circled. 

"She knows what we are - did you know that? She cannot be allowed to live." 

"Why? She hasn't told anyone, she hasn't done anything. You don't even know if she understands what she saw, do you?" 

"She found you, didn't she? Strange coincidence, don't you think?" 

"She's an old friend of mine," Duncan replied. "I know her, Kostas, she won't say anything. Now let this go." 

"NO!" Kostas roared. "She knows. No mortal can know - sooner or later they'll cause trouble. She has to die." He raised his sword. Just then, a group of people came out of the building. 

"Come after her and you'll have to deal with me. Let it go, and you keep your head." Duncan said, quickly concealing his sword. "This is the only warning you'll get." He walked back to his car, and headed back to the dojo. 

***** 

Back at the dojo, Richie and Madison were playing chess, when Richie looked up sharply, then tensed and reached for his sword. 

"What is it?" Madison asked. Is someone here?" 

"Stay back," Richie ordered her. The elevator began to move, bringing Duncan into view. Richie relaxed. 

"Well," Madison asked, sitting down on the sofa. "What happened? Did you see him?" 

"I went back to your place," Duncan answered, taking off his coat and sitting down next to her. "I don't think anyone's been there. I retraced our steps, and ran into Kostas outside of the party." 

"And?" 

"And... he wants you." 

"What did you do, Mac?" Richie asked. 

"I told him to leave Maddie alone. That she wouldn't say anything." He sat back against the sofa. "I couldn't do much else - it was too public." 

"Did it work?" Maddie wanted to know. 

"I don't know," Duncan answered, then after a moment, "I doubt it. Kostas is fanatical about secrecy. If he has to go through me to get to you, I think he'll try anyway. You should stay here for a while." 

"Why? You said he doesn't know where I live." 

"No, I said I didn't think anyone had been in your apartment." Duncan put his hand on her arm. "It's a good bet he knows where you live, where your classes are going to be, and your schedule. Kostas is very resourceful, and very thorough." 

"Great!" Maddie slumped back into the sofa. "So, either I become a prisoner for the rest of my life, and run every time he finds me, or I let him kill me?" 

"I'm not going to let that happen," Duncan replied. He touched her cheek. "Don't worry. You'll stay here, and if he comes after you, I'll handle it." 

Madison stood up and began pacing the floor. "Duncan, no offense, because I really appreciate this, but I hate having to rely on someone else to constantly protect me." 

"The situation is a little unique, and you don't have a lot of other choices." 

"True." Madison was silent for a moment. "Thanks, Duncan. I appreciate this." 

"Don't mention it." Duncan rose from the sofa to stand beside Maddie, who had stopped pacing. "Look, it's getting late. Do you want to take a shower or something?" 

"That would be great." She started towards the bathroom, then stopped. "I just remembered - I don't have any of my stuff." 

"There's a robe on the back of the door. I'll find you something to wear. We can go to your place tomorrow to pick up some of your things." 

"Thanks again," Madison said, then she turned and left the room. 

Richie stood up and reached for his coat. "I guess I'll get out of here." 

"Could you come back in the morning?" Duncan asked. "I want to check on a few things, and I don't want to leave her here alone." 

"Sure. Anything you need, just ask." They both took the elevator down into the dojo. "You care a lot about her, don't you?" Richie asked. 

"Yeah, I do," Duncan replied. "I may not have seen her for a while, but she's kept my secret all this time. She's always been very mature - even at eight." He smiled. "Not many eight year olds would have been able to handle what she saw, much less keep it quiet. But that's Maddie." 

"Sounds like quite a lady." They reached the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mac," Richie said as he left. Duncan went back up to the loft. 

**** 

A little later Madison came back into the room wearing Duncan's robe. 

"Hope these fit," Duncan said, handing her a t-shirt and some sweatpants. 

"They should be okay." She went into the bathroom to change, leaving the door open a little so they could talk. "Duncan... do you really thing he'll keep after me?" 

Duncan was quiet for a moment. "Yes, I really do," he finally answered. "But don't worry about it tonight." 

"Yeah, right," Maddie said as she came back into the room. "You try having someone after you who you can't kill and you can't call the police on for the rest of your life." 

"Oh, I think I can empathize," he said with a smile. 

Maddie thought about if for a second, then gave a slight smile. "I guess so," she said. "But I'm not used to dealing with this." She looked exhausted, and almost ready to cry. 

Duncan took her in his arms. "It'll be okay." 

"You're that certain you can beat him?" Her voice was muffled against his shoulder. 

"Nothing's ever certain," he said carefully, "but I think I can beat him." He turned her around and guided her towards his bed. "You take the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa." 

She started to protest, but he stopped her. "You're obviously exhausted, and you'll sleep better here. Besides, I've slept in more uncomfortable places than that sofa in the last 400 years," he said with a grin. 

Madison laughed and got into the bed. Duncan sat down on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. 

"I think so. I feel safer here than I did in New York when he was after me, I know that." 

"You're safe here tonight, just keep remembering that." 

"I will." She snuggled deeper in the covers. "Thanks again, Duncan. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." He kissed her hand and went over to the sofa to get some sleep. 

***** 


	2. Default Chapter Title

***** 

Madison awoke the next morning to the delicious smell of bacon. She rolled over and looked into the kitchen area to see Duncan at the stove. He looked up, saw she was awake, and brought her a cup of tea. 

"Wow, when I signed up for protection I didn't know I was getting room service too!" Maddie joked as Duncan sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Yes, well, we're a full service organization," he said with a smile. Then he studied her face intently. "How do you feel?" he asked seriously. 

"Much better. It's amazing how much a good night's sleep can help. 

Duncan scrutinized her face a little more, and then seemed satisfied she was telling the truth. "You look much more rested. If you want to go change, we can have breakfast and then head over to your apartment to get some things together," he said as he rose from the bed. 

"Well... I don't really have anything to change into - except my cocktail dress." 

"Oh, right. Well, you can wear what you have on if you like. And the first thing we'll grab at your place will be some shoes. In the meantime, put these on," he handed her a pair of socks. "And then come eat something," he said as he walked back to the kitchen. 

After they finished breakfast, Duncan and Madison went to her apartment. While Maddie was packing, Duncan looked around. He picked up a picture of Maddie with her parents taken when she was about twelve. Maddie came into the room, still wearing Duncan's t-shirt and sweatpants, but now sporting her tennis shoes and carrying a suitcase. She stopped when she saw the picture he was holding. 

"God, that was such a long time ago," Maddie said, putting down the suitcase and walking over to Duncan's side. 

"To you, maybe," he said, glancing at her, then back at the picture. "But to me it seems like yesterday." 

"I guess your perception of time is a bit different when you've lived for four hundred years," Maddie said. 

"You could say that." He looked at the picture a moment longer, smiling. "You were really something. "'Our grown-up child' your parents used to call you. Always so serious, so adult." 

"Geez, Duncan, you make it sound like I was a stick in the mud!" she said, grimacing. 

"Not at all," he protested. "You knew how to have fun, but you also know when to be 

serious. And you were quick, too. Didn't take you long to pick up on anything - especially the fact that I would always cover for you when you misbehaved." 

"So, have I changed?" Maddie asked, tilting her head. "Or am I exactly the same?" 

Duncan looked at the picture again, and then at Maddie. "You've definitely grown up. But I have a feeling you're still basically the same person inside - only older and even more intelligent." 

Maddie smiled. "Gee, what do I say after a compliment like that? Thank you?" 

"That works." Duncan placed the picture back on the table and gestured towards Maddie's suitcase. "That's everything?" 

"Everything I need for now." 

"Okay, then let's get out of here." Duncan picked up her suitcase and walked out. Maddie locked the apartment and the pair went out to Duncan's T-bird, then headed back to the dojo. "Richie is coming by this morning to stay with you for a little while," Duncan said as they neared the dojo. 

"Why?" Maddie wanted to knoll "What's going on?" 

"I need to go check on a few things," Duncan replied. "I want to see if I can find out where Kostas has been staying." 

"Maybe he's gone now," Maddie said as Duncan parked the car. 

Duncan shut off the engine and turned in the seat to face her. "I doubt it," he said. "I don't want to scare you, Maddie, but you have to understand the danger you're in. Kostas does not give up. He may seem to have given up, but it's just a matter of time. He can afford to wait for a few weeks, lull you into a false sense of security, and then come after you when you least expect it." 

"But this can't go on that long!" Maddie spoke rapidly, her voice rising an octave. "I have classes to teach in a couple of weeks, and things to do to prepare. I still have unpacking to do -" 

Duncan grabbed her arm, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "None of which you can do if you're dead! You have to deal with this, or he *will* get you in the end." He eased his grip on her arm into more of a caress. "And I don't want that to happen any more than you do." 

"Sorry," Maddie said, a bit calmer. "I just hate not knowing what he's going to do. And I hate not being able to defend myself even more." She looked out the window. "I have training in both martial arts and fencing, but my skills would be no match for Kostas - I'm not used to playing for keeps." She laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. 

Duncan laid his hand on hers. "Maybe you won't have to worry about it. Maybe I'll find him today. Maybe he'll come after you soon, and I'll be able to take care of him." 

Maddie held onto his hand. "That's an awful lot of maybes." 

"But the point is, you don't know what's going to happen. So let's get you up stairs so I can get started." 

Duncan kept his hand on his sword all the way up in the elevator. He was fairly certain the buzz had to be Richie, but he wanted to be safe. He relaxed when Richie - holding his rapier - came into view. 

"Hey, Mac, Maddie," Richie said. Maddie gave a little wave. 

"Morning, Rich. Thanks for coming over." 

"No sweat. Maddie beat me in chess last night, so she owes me a rematch anyway." 

Maddie smiled. "Anytime, Ryan. I can kick your butt anytime. You have no concentration for the game." 

"Let's just say I save my concentration for other things," Richie retorted. Maddie just raised an eyebrow at him in response and then smiled. 

Duncan interrupted them to say he was leaving. He took Maddie's hands in his. "Stay here, please, and listen to Richie if anything happens. He'll know what to do, despite his air of cluelessness." He kissed her on the forehead and turned towards the elevator. 

Richie went down in the elevator with Duncan. "So, what's up, Mac?" he asked. 

"I'm going to check out a few places," Duncan answered. I have a couple of ideas on how to find Kostas." 

"So what are you going to do if you find him?" Richie wanted to know as they reached the door of the dojo. 

"I'm going to kill him," Duncan said. "Stay close to Maddie, and watch your head," he advised as he walked away. 

"Watch yours!" Richie called as Duncan jogged down the steps to his car. 

***** 

Richie went back upstairs to find Madison standing at the window. "So, ready for that chess match?" he asked brightly. 

"Sure," she said, leaving the window to sit on the floor by the chess board. "I'll even let you go first." 

Richie settled on the floor and moved a pawn forward two spaces. "So, tell me, do you have any good stories about Mac?" 

"A few. Mostly about how good he was to me. I always looked forward to his visits. He was much more fun to hang out with than any of the kids I knew." Maddie smiled as she remembered. "Once I found out about his immortality, he would tell me incredible stories about things that happened long ago." She studied the chess board. "I don't know if I was always interested in history, or if he made it so fascinating that I couldn't resist choosing it as a career." She moved one of her pieces on the board. 

"You must have some good stories though." 

"Hmm... let's see." They continued the chess match as she talked. "I did seem to spend a lot more time getting into trouble when Duncan was around. I think I just liked having him come to my rescue." Maddie paused, leaving the words 'just like this time' unspoken. She forced a smile for Richie. "For instance, when I was about seven or eight, I broke a frightfully expensive vase in my parent's house. I was playing with a yardstick, using it as a sword - I had seen Duncan fencing with someone, and I wanted to be able to do what he was doing - and Duncan took the blame for the vase. Told my parents he accidentally bumped it. Even paid them for it - but I wasn't supposed to know that part," she finished with a mischievous grin. 

"Mac must have really liked you to cover for you." 

"Yeah, well, that time at least I think he felt partly responsible. If I hadn't been watching him with the sword, I wouldn't have wanted to try it. I used to want to do everything he did." 

"Sounds like you had a major crush on him," Richie said. 

"Yeah - I always used to think I was so cool when he was around that he'd never figure out I had a crush on him." Maddie leaned back against the sofa while Richie contemplated his next move. "Of course, looking back now, I was *so* obvious! Everyone within ten miles probably knew about my crush!" She leaned in toward the chess board, to make her move. Richie had left himself wide open for attack with his last move. "That was a bad idea." She smiled as she captured his king. "You lose." 

"Not fair! You distracted me with that story," Richie said, smiling to let her know he was only joking. 

"Hey, I'm willing to go again if you are. Reset the pieces, loser," she said with a smile. 

***** 

Duncan walked into Joe's. "Hey, MacLeod!" Joe called from behind the bar. "What's up?" 

"I need your help, Joe." 

Joe turned serious. "Who is it this time?" 

"Kostas." Duncan said, leaning on the bar. "Ever heard of him?" 

"Why?" Joe said cautiously. "What's he done?" 

"He's after a friend of mine. She saw him fight, and she knows about us. Now Kostas is trying to kill her. 

"Who's your friend?" 

"Her name is Madison Carne. I've known her family for years, and I don't have time to go into it now. Do you know where he is?" 

Joe hesitated, then gave in. "Last I heard he was living in one of the motels down by the docks." 

"Thanks, Joe," Duncan said as he turned and left the bar. 

"No problem," Joe said, then he raised his voice as Duncan was leaving. "But I want to hear the whole story later!" 

***** 

Duncan walked into the run-down hotel lobby. The only people there were an old man sitting on a chair staring at nothing and talking to himself, and the desk clerk. Duncan walked over to the desk. 

"I'm looking for someone I think has been staying here. His name is Kostas. Know him?" "Never heard of him," the clerk said with a smirk. 

"You sure?" Duncan pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. "He's about six feet tall, short brown hair, probably wearing a long black coat." He handed the twenty to the clerk. 

"Oh, yeah, I think I remember him," the clerk said, pocketing the twenty. "He was staying here. Cleared out early this morning, though." 

"I don't suppose he left a forwarding address?" 

"Yeah, right, pal. This look like the Ritz to you?" 

"I didn't think so. Thanks anyway." Duncan left building. 

***** 

"Check mate - again!" Madison said with a big smile. 

"You should give lessons," Richie said, laying back on the floor. You're almost as good as Mac." 

"Who do you think taught me how to play?" she said, grinning. 

"I should have known!" Richie said. "Maybe you can teach me some ways to beat - " he stopped grabbing his sword and jumping to his feet as he sensed another immortal. 

"Richie? Is someone here?" 

The elevator began to move, saving him the trouble of answering. Richie tensed, staring at the elevator, and then relaxed when Duncan came into view. 

Madison hurried over to him. "Did you find him?" 

"No, sorry, I didn't find him," Duncan said as he was taking off his coat. "I found out where he'd been staying, but he cleared out this morning." 

"Then he's left? That's good, right?" 

"No. He's probably holed up somewhere nearby, waiting for his chance to make a move." Duncan went to the refrigerator to get a drink. "I checked some other places in that area, but no luck. My guess is that he's out of town, but not too far." He walked over to the sofa and sat down, with Madison right behind him. She joined him on the sofa. 

"So, what happens now?" she asked. 

"Well, I guess you stay here for a while." 

"Duncan... you're sure you don't mind?" 

"No, I don't mind. Besides, there's no other option. I guess you'll just have to put up with me for a while," he said with a smile. 

"There is always one other option, Mac," Richie said. "You could take her to holy ground." 

"So she can live there the rest of her life? No, Rich. I don't think she'd want to do that - am I right, Maddie?" he asked, looking at her. 

"Absolutely. I may have to be protected, but I refuse to hide. I'm more worried about you guys. I don't want to be responsible for something happening to one of you." 

"Let us worry about that," Richie said from the kitchen, where he was getting a drink. 

"We're used to it," Duncan added. 

"So, what now?" Maddie wanted to know. 

"Well, you might want to get a few more things from your place while we're pretty sure that Kostas isn't going to bother us." Duncan got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen to get rid of his glass. "You also need to call your parents and tell them you're staying here for a couple of weeks." 

"Oh no! My parents! What am I going to tell them?" She put her hands to the sides of her head and closed her eyes, thinking. "They'll think we're shacking up!" 

Richie almost choked on his drink. Duncan looked up from the kitchen and arched an eyebrow. "So let them think it," he said, smiling. 

Maddie glared at him. "Do you really want me to let *my* father think that?" 

Duncan thought about it for a second. "Good point." He thought a moment more. "Tell them your apartment needed some work, and you're staying with me until it's done," Duncan said, crossing back over to the sofa. 

"I guess so. I hate to lie to them, but in this case I don't think I have a choice." 

"Not really. If your father knew you were in trouble he'd come out here. And he can't protect you." 

"I know." 

"You might as well call them and get it over with." 

"Okay," Maddie sighed. She got up and walked over to the phone. 

"Mac," Richie said quietly, walking over to stand next to him. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" 

"No, but it's the only solution." Richie was about to say something else, but Duncan silenced him with a gesture. "I know that Kostas will come for her when he gets a chance. Even if she spends fifty years on holy ground, he'd come after her the moment she left. He can afford the time, and as long as she is alive, she is a threat to him. And I have a better chance of finding him first if he's watching for her." 

"But what if you put her on holy ground until you find him?" 

"No. She stays with me. It's her best chance." 

"Okay. You know this guy better than I do. I just hope she'll be okay." 

"I won't let anything happen to her." Duncan looked at Maddie, still on the phone with her parents. "Not if I can help it." 

Richie studied him for a moment. "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, it does," Duncan replied, looking at Richie again. 

"Okay, then, just let me know what you need me to do and I'm there." 

"Thanks, Richie." 

"Don't mention it." 

Madison hung up the phone and walked back over to join the two immortals. "So," she said, what now?" 

Duncan looked at her. "Now, we wait." 

***** 


	3. Default Chapter Title

***** 

The threesome stayed at the loft the rest of the afternoon, talking, ordering out for dinner and playing Trivial Pursuit. Over the next week, eating dinner together and playing Trivial Pursuit became as much of a ritual as Maddie and Richie's morning chess matches and fencing matches. Richie had a slight advantage with a sword, but Maddie managed to beat him occasionally. She always won at chess, though. Richie complained that the other two had an unfair advantage at Trivial Pursuit - Madison was a history teacher, and Duncan had lived through most of the times the questions were based on. 

"You should go to college, Richie," Madison urged. "Duncan may have learned a lot of his history by experience, but all of my knowledge came from school. You could have it too." 

"Did Mac put you up to that?" Richie asked, half teasing. "He's always trying to talk me into going to college - he even offered to pay for it." 

"No, he didn't put me up to it, but I'm glad to know he's trying to convince you to go. He'll wear you down eventually - he's very good at that," she said with a smile. 

"Are you accusing me of being pushy?" Duncan asked, sounding insulted. "I'm never pushy!" 

"Umm, excuse me, how about when I was sixteen and told my father that I wasn't going to college, that I was going to work in archeology digs when I finished high school - I thought that was all the history experience I needed. I seem to remember several long 'conversations' with you where you all but threatened to tie me to a desk and force me to sit through classes." 

"Okay, so maybe I can be a little *persuasive* at times." This brought harumphs from both Madison and Richie. "But you can be a real tyrant too, little Maddie." 

"God, I hate it when he calls me 'little Maddie'!" she said to Richie. 

Duncan continued as if she hadn't spoken. "What about the time when you were twelve, and you wanted me to teach you how to use a sword? You pestered me constantly for two weeks until I finally gave in so you would stop waking me up every half hour every night!" 

Madison just smiled. Richie laughed out loud. "I'll have to remember that one for future reference," he said. 

"Try it and I'll take your head myself," Duncan shot back. 

"Well, I was right, though, wasn't I?" Maddie asked. "I turned out to be an excellent student." 

"True," Duncan admitted. "Still, I'd say you were a bit stubborn about the whole thing." 

"But anything I learned about being stubborn I must have learned from you," Madison retorted with a sweet smile. 

Richie stood up. "Well, guys, it's been fun, but all this getting beat has made me pretty tired. I think I'm gonna head home." 

Duncan and Maddie stood as well. "'Night, Richie," Madison said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything." She always said that when he left. 

"Don't mention it," he replied. "I'll see you in the morning for another fencing match?" She nodded. 

"I'll be right back," Duncan said, getting into the elevator with Richie. 

The two rode down in silence. When they reached the dojo, Duncan spoke. "Thanks again, Rich. I'm glad you're here to help me with this." 

"No problem. After everything you've done for me, this is practically nothing," he answered. "Besides, Maddie seems pretty special." 

"Yeah, she is." They reached the door. 

"I'll see you in the morning?" Richie said. 

"Yeah. And thanks again." 

"Don't mention it. Later." 

***** 

Duncan arrived back upstairs to find Maddie staring out the window, her arms crossed. "Everything okay?" he asked as he walked towards her. 

She looked back at him over her shoulder. "I guess. It's all so weird, the three of us, hanging out, acting like there's nothing wrong, but all the time knowing that he's out there." She looked back out the window. "And he's coming." 

Duncan put his arms around her from behind. "I won't let him hurt you. Not if I can help it." 

Maddie leaned back against him, her head against his neck. "But what if you can't help it? You yourself said that nothing is certain. Suppose he cheats. Suppose he beats you. Suppose you're not around and Richie can't beat him. Then I die with your death or Richie's death on my head as well." She broke free of his embrace and went over to collapse on the sofa, silent tears beginning to fall. 

Duncan followed her, sitting next to her and pulling her back into his arms. "I know those are all possibilities," he said carefully. "But they're not likely. The most likely situation is that I *will* kill him and you *will* live." 

"But it's not fair for the two of you to take the risk, and to put your lives on hold because of me." 

Duncan held her out at arms length. "Listen to me. We've been over this a hundred times. Richie and I are helping you because we want to. Richie really likes you. And you know how I feel about you." 

"Do I?" she asked, suddenly angry. "I don't think I do. How *do* you feel about me, Duncan?" Once again she broke out of his grasp. "Do you feel like you're stepping in for Dad when he can't help? Or are you just helping an old friend? Or is there something else?" 

He looked away. "I care about you," he said after a moment. "I don't' want to see anything happen to you." 

"Is that all? You *care* about me? Great! Fantastic! *Wonderful!*" she said sarcastically, as she leaned back against the sofa and closed her eyes. 

He looked back at her. "What do you want me to say?" 

"I don't want you to say anything you don't mean. But that doesn't mean there aren't things I'd like to hear." 

"Some things are better left unsaid," he said, looking away again. 

Maddie's eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly. "And why is that? Because you might put me in danger by saying them? Look around Duncan, I'm already there." She put her hand on his chin and forced him to look at her. "I'm tired of pussyfooting around this. Either one or both of us could get killed by this maniac, and I'm *not* leaving this unfinished anymore. I'm in love with you Duncan!" 

Duncan didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then stopped. After a moment he pulled her into his arms again, and held her against his chest. 

"I love you too you fool," he said, stroking her hair. "But are you sure you *really* love me - that this isn't some continuation of the crush you had on me years ago?" 

"I don't know if it was a crush then, or if I always loved you. But I do know that this last week has been wonderful, spending all this time with you, despite the circumstances." She pulled back a little to look into his eyes. "I don't know what I felt for you years ago, but I know now that I love you." She touched his face. "I will never feel this way about anyone else." 

"You can't know that," he argued. "You haven't had time enough to know that." 

"Oh, and you in your infinite four hundred year old wisdom are trying to save me, is that it? Or is it just that you love me, but 'not in that way'?" She sneered on that last comment. 

Duncan put his hands on either side of her face, angry. "I love you! I would like nothing more than to take you over there," he pointed at the bed, "and make love to you!" He took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "To keep you there forever. But it wouldn't be right. Not if you don't really love me. It wouldn't be fair to either of us." He dropped his hands from Maddie's face and looked away again. 

"I have had plenty of time to look around," Maddie said. "I've dated lots of men." She pulled his face around to look at her again. "*Slept* with a few of them too! I may not be four hundred, but I'm old enough to know what I feel. And I have never felt for any of them what I feel for you!" 

For a long moment Duncan just stared at Maddie. Finally, he pulled her to him, and crushed his lips to hers. Without taking his lips from hers, he picked her up off the sofa, and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down carefully, and sat facing her, his legs hanging over the side of the bed. His left hand was behind her neck, and the right one caressed the side of her face, pushing her hair back out of the way. 

"I love you," Duncan said. "In some way I have always loved you." 

"I know," Maddie replied, her hand caressing the back of his neck. "It's the same for me. There's something special between us. But I don't want to analyze it tonight. I feel like I've been waiting for this forever. Make love to me, Duncan. Please." 

"When have I ever been able to refuse you anything?" he said with a smile. Then he pressed his lips to hers and did as she asked. 

***** 

Another week passed. Duncan and Maddie spent time together, enjoying being in love. They also spent time with Richie, as usual. Maddie and Richie still played chess and fenced - both improving - while Duncan was searching for Kostas. Three days before classes were supposed to start at the university, Richie had gone home, and Maddie was leaning back against Duncan on the sofa, his arms around her. 

"Duncan... I have to start teaching on Tuesday," she said hesitantly. 

"You can't," he said shortly. "It's not safe." 

"I thought the whole idea was for me to be able to live my life normally," she said, twisting around to look at him. "Instead I'm holed up in your place - not that I mind that part," she added, " - and now I can't even teach my own classes? I'm sorry, but this is my job. It's what I'm good at. I love it. And I can't just not show up at the beginning of the term at a new school." 

"You won't ever teach again if you're dead," he reminded her. "I can't be with you at school and search for Kostas at the same time." 

"Fine." She stood and headed for the phone. 

"Wait a minute. Madison - what are you doing?" He followed her. 

She turned to face him when she reached the phone. "We've both been encouraging Richie to start college - I think now is a perfect time. If he'll help me." 

"I don't know about this," Duncan said. 

"You don't have to." Maddie put her hands on her hips. "Nobody's asking you." 

"Oh, thanks a lot! That's it, no discussion, you decide?" 

"Duncan, I love you, and I trust you with my life, one hundred percent. But you're being way too over protective about this." 

"You don't know what you're dealing with - " he began. 

"Yes I do," Maddie said, cutting him off. "You've spent the last two weeks drilling it into my head every time you thought I might have forgotten." She took a deep breath. "Look, all my classes are in the building next to the chapel. *If* by some strange chance Richie can't help me, I can make it to the chapel. Kostas can't hurt me there, right?" 

Duncan was silent for a moment. "All right," he said, throwing his hands in the air. "*If* Richie agrees to sit through your classes and not to let you out of his sight, I guess it will be safe enough." 

"Thank you, oh lord and master," Maddie said, still ticked off. "May I call him now, or do I have to wait for permission?" 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Duncan said softly, touching her face. "I just don't want him to hurt you. I don't mean to be over protective, or bossy. It's just - I love you." 

"I know." She leaned her head against his chest, her hands on his waist. "I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just so tired of letting this maniac dictate my life!" 

"I know. It has to end soon. I hate the idea of using you as bait. But maybe once he realizes you've gone on with your life, he'll think he can come after you and we'll get him." 

"All the more reason to start teaching. I'll call Richie," she said as she picked up the phone. 

***** 

Richie was glad to help. "I can meet all the college girls without doing the work!" he said happily. 

"Maybe you'll even learn something along the way," Madison said. 

Standing next to Maddie at the phone, Duncan couldn't help but add "Maybe you'll like it so much you'll decide to enroll." 

"Hopefully you won't have to attend very long," Maddie said to Richie. "It will be a relief if the guy does come after me at this point." She saw Duncan clinch his teeth before he walked away to sit on the sofa. "Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow morning, and we can talk about the arrangements then. Okay?" 

"Okay," Richie replied. "See you in the morning," 

"Yeah. Bye." Maddie hung up the phone and joined Duncan on the sofa, sitting sideways in his lap. "Duncan," she said softly, playing with his hair. "I know you don't like this. But it's the only way." 

"I know," he said tightly. "But knowing that doesn't make it any easier. We're playing by his rules. He's in control, and I don't like it." 

"Neither do I, but it can't be helped," Maddie said, her head on his shoulder. "Besides, some good has come out of all this. I finally got you to admit you loved me." She felt him smile as he reached up to stroke her hair. 

"There is that," he said. "Think of all the time we might have wasted." 

"So why waste anymore?" Maddie said, one hand pulling his head down for a kiss, while the other was unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Mmm... you're absolutely right," Duncan said, scooping her up in his arms while still kissing her. Once again he carried her over to the bed. 

***** 


	4. Default Chapter Title

***** 

Richie spent the next two weeks going to all of Madison's classes. There was no sign of Kostas, despite Duncan's attempts to find him. Duncan would search during the day, then pick up Maddie at the university. At the end of the second week, the threesome were sitting around Duncan's loft, the table littered with two empty pizza boxes and an empty bottle of wine. Richie was seated on the floor. Maddie was leaning back against Duncan on the sofa. 

"Mac..." Richie began hesitantly, then stopped. 

"Yes?" Duncan inquired, looking at him over the top of Maddie's head. 

"Were you serious about paying for college if I wanted to go?" 

"Yes," Duncan said. "Why?" Maddie looked at Richie hopefully, her hand clutching Duncan's arm. 

"Well..." Richie said, "I think I'd like to enroll and take some more classes after this is over." He looked at them uncertainly. 

Maddie launched herself off the sofa, earning a grunt from Duncan as she pushed hard against his stomach. "Richie!" she exclaimed, almost knocking him over with a hug. "That's wonderful!" She pulled back and looked at him. He grinned. 

"Congratulations, Richie!" Duncan said, reaching over to shake his hand. "Any idea what you want to major in?" 

"I'm not sure," Richie answered. "I'm interested in a lot of things. Sheila - this girl in one of Maddie's classes - and I were talking about school. She said she took general courses for a year before she decided on a major. So I thought I'd take some courses in things that interest me, and see where that leads." 

"I don't think they have courses on girls," Duncan teased with a smirk, earning him a glare from Richie, and a back handed slap to the chest from Maddie, who had moved back onto the sofa with him. "Just kidding!" he said quickly. 

"I'm thinking of taking some art courses, as well as history and business," Richie continued. "Who knows?" 

"Well, I'm really happy for you Richie," Maddie said. "I'm glad something else good has come out of this. I'm only sorry you're waiting on my account." 

"I wouldn't want to start until next semester anyway," Richie said. "And besides, if I hadn't been sitting in on your classes, who knows if I would have decided to go?" He stood and reached for his coat. "I'm gonna head home - it's getting late. See you guys in the morning." 

"Night," Duncan and Maddie said at the same time. They watched Richie leave, and then sat there on the sofa in silence for a few more minutes. 

Finally, Maddie spoke. "Duncan... how much longer do you think we'll have to wait?" 

"For wait?" he said, half-asleep. 

"For Kostas to make his move," Maddie responded, leaning forward and moving away from Duncan a little. I'm tired of feeling like a prisoner, tired of disrupting your life and Richie's life, tired of forcing my way into your home - " 

"Hold it! What do you mean?" Duncan broke in, sitting up and turning Maddie around to face him. "Who said you were forcing your way into my home?" 

"No one said that. But it is your home. And you were kind of forced into letting me stay here. Come on, don't you miss having the place all to yourself?" 

"Where is all this coming from?" Duncan wanted to know. "When did I ever say I wanted you out of here?" 

"Well, you didn't. But I figured you were used to living alone, and you really didn't have much of a choice..." she trailed off. 

"Then let me clear all of this up right now," Duncan said softly, smiling and leaning towards her. "No one forced me to let you stay here. There were other options. I could have sent you to holy ground for one. You are here because I wanted you to be here. *Want* you to be here." He put his hand on her cheek, caressing her face. "And when this is over and Kostas is taken care of, I still want you to stay, if you'll have me." 

Maddie stared at him for a moment. Then her lips curved slowly into a smile. "If I'll have you?" She leaned forward. "Oh yeah, I'll have you," she said against his lips before she kissed him. 

***** 

That Wednesday Duncan received a phone call in the early morning hours. After he hung up the phone, a sleepy Madison asked what the call was about. 

"It's a lead on Kostas' location," Duncan replied, climbing out of the bed and fumbling for his clothes. 

Madison woke up in a hurry. "Where is he?" she demanded. 

"I'm not exactly sure, but someone who fit his description was spotted a couple of hours ago in a bar on the docks." 

"Is he still there? Can you find him?" 

"They followed him back to a hotel. Most likely he's staying there." 

"Are you going after him?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. 

"What do you think?" he said as he picked up the phone and dialed. "I'll get Richie to come over and keep you company." 

Richie was there in less than 10 minutes, looking very disheveled in jeans and a black t-shirt he hadn't bothered to tuck in. He arrived in the elevator to find Duncan tensed, sword in hand. Duncan relaxed when he saw Richie. "Thanks for coming over, Rich." he said, putting on his coat. "Maddie will fill you in on what's going on. I have to go." 

"Duncan, wait," Maddie said, walking over to him and putting her hand on his arm. "Can't you just wait until it's light out?" 

"We've been over and over this, Maddie! I *have* to go now." He took her hand from his arm and held it. "I can't take the chance that he'll leave before I get to him." 

She looked defeated, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know," she said in a low voice, "but I don't have to like it." 

"Look," Duncan said, his hands on both her arms, "everything will be all right. I'll be back." He kissed her once, then looked into her eyes for a moment. Then he was gone. 

***** 

The loft was silent after he left. Maddie sat listlessly on the sofa, staring off into space. Richie sat in a chair across from her, his sword leaning against the chair. After a few minutes of watching Maddie just sit there, toying idly with the tie on her hooded sweatshirt, Richie couldn't take it anymore. 

"Want to play a game of chess?" he asked. 

"No thanks." 

"How about we watch TV? Maybe watch a movie?" 

"No thanks," Maddie replied again. 

"Well, then, let's talk. Tell me more about your childhood." 

"Richie, I really appreciate you trying to take my mind off what's happening, but it won't help." 

"Sorry," Richie said. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"What's there to talk about? Duncan's out there looking for Kostas because of me. If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself." 

"Maddie, nothing's going to happen to him," Richie said. 

"You don't know that." 

"Sure I do. He - " 

Maddie broke in. "You *don't* know that!" she yelled as a she jumped up from the sofa and started pacing. "Anything could happen! Kostas could get lucky or Duncan could slip up. Life is as much luck as anything else, Richie. And in life, people *die*! Even immortals." 

"Sure, but the odds are - " Richie began to argue, but then he stopped, his head snapping up. He looked around as he snatched up his sword and stood up quickly. 

***** 

Duncan left the dojo and went straight to the motel down by the docks where Kostas had stayed before. The same clerk was sitting behind the desk. 

"Hi, remember me?" Duncan inquired with a smile. 

"Yeah, you were here last month looking for that guy, right?" 

"That's right. Seen him around lately?" Duncan asked, reaching for his wallet. 

"Maybe. Maybe not." Duncan handed the clerk a twenty. "I seem to remember - there might have been someone here who fit the description..." 

Duncan handed the man a fifty. "I don't have time to play games," he said impatiently. "That's all you're getting, so answer me." 

"Yeah, he was here. Even said you might be looking for him." 

"Well where did he go?" Duncan asked, his patience clearly at an end. 

"I don't know," the clerk said. "He didn't say. Just said you would probably be by. He seemed to be in a real hurry to get wherever he was going though." 

"So he's not coming back?" 

"Nah, he's still staying here. Just said he had some business to take care of, and that if you came looking for him, tell you that you knew where to find him." 

Duncan looked blank for a second. Then it hit him, and he raced out the door. 

***** 

"What is it?" Madison asked, though she knew the answer. "There's an immortal nearby, isn't there?" 

"Yeah," Richie answered. "It could be Mac," he said unconvincingly. 

"Yeah, right, and I could be Cleopatra," Maddie retorted. "What do we do?" 

Richie handed Maddie her coat. "We do like Mac said and get out of here. Down the stairs," he ordered, putting on his own coat. 

***** 

Duncan raced through the streets as fast as he could. He tried to reach Richie on the cell phone, but had no luck. Hopefully that meant that Richie had gotten Madison out of there. He didn't like to think of the alternatives. 

***** 

Richie and Maddie crept down the back stairs. When they were at the dojo level, the door leading into the dojo swung open, knocking Richie down. 

"Hello again, my dear," Kostas said as he advanced on Maddie, who was trying to climb backwards up the stairs. He would have said more, but Richie picked that moment to kick him in the back. 

"I'm not that easy to get by, Kostas," Richie said nastily. "If you want to get to her you have to go through me first." 

"Careful, boy," Kostas said, turning towards Richie. "You wouldn't want to lose your head." 

"We'll see about that," Richie said, opening the door to the dojo. 

Kostas sighed. "I'll be with you in a minute my dear," he said to Maddie, then turned back to Richie. "But just to make sure, she joins us inside." 

"No way, Kostas. Let her go." 

"Sorry, but either she joins us, or I go after her right now." 

"Richie, it's okay. I'll stay." 

Richie looked like he would argue, then looked at how close Kostas was to Maddie, and changed his mind. "Fine!" he snapped. "Let's go." He backed into the dojo with Kostas walking toward him, and Maddie in between them. Maddie walked over to stand by the office, hugging herself. 

"This won't take long," Kostas said over his shoulder to Maddie. 

"Yeah, we can leave in a minute," Richie said, taking off his coat. 

"Oh, I don't think you'll be leaving," Kostas said, sneering. 

"Think again!" Richie said as he lunged with his sword. Maddie watched as the two fenced back and forth across the floor. Each managed to wound the other a few times, but the wounds just healed. Maddie couldn't stand there and do nothing anymore. In desperation she looked around and spotted the swords hanging on the wall in the office. She slowly made her way into the office, and pulled one down off the wall. Then she went back to stand against the windows outside the office and wait for her chance. 

***** 

Duncan was driving as fast as he could, but it seemed to be taking forever to get back. He had no idea how much of a head start Kostas had, but he hoped it wasn't much. Desperately he tried to reach Richie and Maddie at the dojo. 

***** 

The phone rang, distracting Richie for a moment, just long enough for Kostas to slice him across the stomach. Richie twisted and fell to his knees, his back to Kostas. Kostas raised his sword. 

***** 

Duncan slammed the phone against the seat of the T-bird. No answer at the dojo either. Well, he'd find out what was happening soon enough. He was almost there. 

***** 

Kostas sliced down with his sword, but was stopped in midair by a katana. He looked down to find Madison's hands on the hilt. Meanwhile, Richie had swung his sword above and behind his head - ready to block Kostas's attack. But Maddie shoved Kostas's sword to the side hard enough to turn him around towards her. She then began to attack, leaving Kostas little option but to ignore Richie and fight Maddie. Richie fell to the floor, unable to help until the wound in his stomach healed a little. Kostas advanced on Maddie and, despite her ability with a sword, disarmed her. She backed up all the way to the wall, with the tip of Kostas's sword pressed against her chest. 

"Well, dear, I hope you understand, it's nothing personal." 

"If you're going to kill me, just do it, Kostas!" Maddie yelled. 

"Well, if you're in that much of a hurry - " he shoved the sword into her chest. She looked surprised, then she slid down the wall to land on the floor. 

"NO!" Richie screamed, struggling to get up. 

"Time to take care of you," Kostas said, advancing on Richie, who was using the workout equipment to stand up. Kostas was halfway across the room when they both sensed another immortal. "Ah, the big fish is here!" Kostas changed direction, heading for the door. "I'll be back for you!" he called to Richie before he left. 

***** 

Duncan slammed on the brakes and switched off the car. He had sensed the presence of at least one immortal when he pulled up. He jumped out of the car, sword in hand, and got almost to the stairs leading to the dojo when Kostas came out of the door and raced down the stairs. 

"You're too late, MacLeod!" Kostas shouted. "She won't be betraying me!" 

"You son of a bitch!" Duncan yelled, attacking with his sword. The fight was over quickly. Duncan fell to his knees to accept Kostas's quickening. He then got up as quickly as he could under the circumstances and headed up the stairs. 

***** 

Richie struggled to Maddie's side. He cradled her in his arms, tears welling up in his eyes. She opened her eyes and winced as she swallowed. "Thanks, Richie," she said slowly, the words barely above a whisper. "Tell Duncan - " she began, then stopped, closing her eyes and holding her chest. "Tell Duncan I love him. And I'm sorry." With that she closed her eyes and went limp. Richie held her, crying. 

Just then Duncan raced in and stopped just inside the door, taking in the scene. Then he rushed across the room to Richie and Maddie. Kneeling down, he took Maddie's body from Richie and cradled it in his own arms. 

Richie sat back on his heels. "I'm sorry, Mac. I'm so, so sorry." He stood up and looked away. "I tried to get her out of here - I swear I did! He was just too quick." Duncan said nothing. He just sat there holding her tight. 

Richie paced the floor. "We tried - we went down the back stairs - " Richie broke off his sentence, sensing an immortal. "There's someone else - " he said looking at the door. 

Then from behind him Richie heard Madison's voice. "What the hell?" Richie spun around, ran back to where Duncan and Maddie sat on the floor and knelt down beside them. 

Maddie was looking up at Duncan. "If this is heaven, I like it," she managed to say. "But I didn't expect it to hurt so much," she added with a grimace, holding her side. 

"The pain will be gone soon," Duncan said softly, brushing her hair back away from her face. 

Maddie looked at Duncan for a moment, not understanding. Then she looked at Richie. Finally, noticing a strange sensation in her chest, she looked at her wound - or rather what used to be her wound. It was gone, but the blood remained, the only proof the wound really had existed. She looked up at Duncan, finally understanding. "Oh, God," she whispered. "I'm immortal." She closed her eyes. Duncan held her tighter. 

"Mac, how can that be? She has parents," Richie said, a bit overwhelmed by this turn of events. 

"Why don't we all go upstairs. We can talk about this there," Duncan said, scooping Maddie up in his arms as he stood and carried her to the elevator. 

"Duncan, I can walk," she protested. 

"Humor me," he said as they got into the elevator. Once they reached the loft, Duncan took Maddie into the bathroom and gently cleaned all the blood away from her wound. All of her protests met with responses like "humor me" and "indulge me." Finally, she gave up. He helped her put on a new sweatshirt, and they went back into the living area to sit on the sofa. Duncan would not let go of Maddie, although she did get him to let her walk to the sofa. Richie had poured each of them a glass of wine after cleaning himself up and replacing his torn t-shirt for a clean t-shirt of Duncan's. As soon as they were seated, with Maddie sitting practically on Duncan's lap and encircled in his arms, Richie asked again. 

"I didn't think immortals had parents," he said to Duncan. 

"I'm adopted," Maddie told him. "I've known for so long it's something I don't really think about anymore." 

"So, Mac, you knew about this?" Richie asked him. 

"Yeah," Duncan replied. He didn't say anything more, he just held on to Maddie. 

Deciding maybe the two of them wanted to be alone, Richie got up to leave. "Listen, I hate to leave, but I have to go take care of something. I'll see you guys later, okay?" 

Maddie got up, prying Duncan's arms off her. She hugged Richie tightly. "Thank you," she said. "The words aren't nearly enough, but thank you." 

"Anytime," he said as she pulled away. "I'm just really glad... well, you know." 

"Yeah. Thanks." Maddie sat back down next to Duncan, who pulled her into his arms again. 

"Thanks, Rich," Duncan said, reaching out to shake his hand. "You'll be back this afternoon, right?" 

"Yeah, I'll see you guys this afternoon." He took the elevator downstairs. 

For a few minutes they just sat there on the sofa. Finally, Maddie spoke. 

"Duncan, what's wrong?" When she didn't get an answer, she turned around to face him and continued. "If you knew about this you shouldn't have been worried. And I'm fine. So what's wrong?" 

Duncan was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "When I saw you lying there... dead," he began in a low voice, "a lot of things ran through my mind. I thought 'What if I was wrong?" Then you woke up, and after the relief passed, I thought about all the things you're going to have to face. So right now I just want to savor the moment, and I want to hold you to prove to myself you are really here and really okay." 

"I'm fine," Maddie said after a moment. She kissed him. "In fact," she said, kissing him again, "let me prove it to you." She pushed him back on the sofa, unbuttoning his shirt while kissing him again. 

"I'm a firm believer in proof," Duncan said with a smile. 

***** 

A good while later, Duncan and Maddie were lying on the sofa, covered with a blanket. 

"So, what happens now?" Maddie asked. 

"Well, for starters, we should get up and get dressed. Richie will be here soon." 

"I meant more in the grand scheme of things, not in the next five minutes," Maddie said, then she sighed. "but you're right. Richie will be here soon." She jumped up off the sofa, taking the blanket with her, leaving Duncan exposed to the chilly air. 

"I'll get you for that!" he said as he hurriedly retrieved his jeans from the floor and put them on. He then picked up the rest of the clothes and went to get a new shirt. 

"What?" Maddie said, giving him an innocent look from the far side of the bed, where she was looking through her suitcase. "You said to get up, I got up." She pulled a pair of black leggings and a black turtleneck our of her bag and put them on. 

Duncan just looked at her as he pulled a thick white sweater out of a drawer. Just then Maddie passed by him on the way to the bathroom and plucked the sweater out of his hands. "Thank you!" she said as she put the sweater on while walking away from him. Duncan looked at her with an incredulous expression for a moment, then shrugged and put on another sweater. They both made their way back to the sofa and sat down. 

"So, what next?" Maddie asked again. 

"We take it one day at a time," Duncan responded. "You train, you learn, and most of all, you watch your head." 

"I'm assuming you'll help me?" 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her. "I think you should practice with Richie, too. The two of you are a little more evenly matched when it comes to swords." 

"Well, we can't all have 400 years of experience behind us," Maddie said with a big grin. 

Duncan kissed her again, pulling her onto his lap. "Are you complaining about my experience?" he asked in a teasing tone. 

"Oh, no, not at all. I wouldn't da - " Maddie fell off Duncan's legs onto the floor and covered her ears as another immortal came into range and she felt the force of her first buzz. 

"What the hell was that?" she said after a moment, looking dazed. 

Duncan looked down at her with a slightly amused expression. "I imagine that's Richie," he said as he helped her up from the floor. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." 

"I guess I have a lot to learn." 

***** 

The next afternoon, Duncan and Maddie were finishing a late lunch when Richie arrived. 

"Richie, you're just in time," Madison said, picking up the cup she had dropped when Richie's buzz hit her. 

"In time for what?" Richie asked, grabbing a soda from the refrigerator. 

"In time to keep me company," she answered. "Duncan's leaving me," she said with a pout. 

"I have some shopping to do," Duncan said. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." He looked at his watch. "But I have to go now," he said, putting on his coat. "I'll see you two later," he said. He kissed Maddie good-bye and left. 

"So, Maddie," Richie said, "feel like some sword practice?" 

"Sure," she replied. 

"Great!" Richie said, downing the rest of his soda. As they got in the elevator, Richie asked, "So, how are you with a broom?" 

THE END 


End file.
